


【德哈】青春期与信息素（ABO）

by Joyliww



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-03-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:22:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23125441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joyliww/pseuds/Joyliww
Summary: 朗姆酒德拉科x青柠味哈利是叶真儿小可爱的点梗（ @叶真er ），ABO非典型发|情梗＋级长寝室＋临时标记。设定有很多私设，比如发|情|期O会被喜欢的A身上味道吸引然后无意识去味道最强烈的地方（比如寝室）。另外双向暗恋（文中有暗示）
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 1
Kudos: 45





	【德哈】青春期与信息素（ABO）

00

德拉科·马尔福觉得不对劲。

他环顾了一圈四周，没有发现什么异常，可是那道灼热的视线依旧黏在他的背上，烫得能把他的黑色长袍烙穿两个洞！

德拉科不舒服得抖抖肩膀，把黏黏糊糊的视线甩在身后，逃也似的快步走进图书室。

哈利捂着砰砰砰吵闹不停的胸口紧紧贴靠在有点冰冷的圆柱上，一张脸红透了如同昨晚当做夜宵的红苹果。等德拉科的脚步声消失后，他才有点绝望又兴奋地捂住额头，一边咧开嘴角一边庆幸。

妈耶，差点被发现。

01、

哈利·波特暗恋德拉科·马尔福，这是一个他想烂在心里的隐秘。总而言之，他自认为瞒得很好，就连格兰芬多三巨头的另外两个也不知道。

哈利表示自己绝对不能打脸般宣布自己喜欢上了那个被自己明里暗里嫌弃的死对头，铂金孔雀马尔福。所以他最多是在那个家伙嚣张得坏笑着靠近时，握紧拳，咬着牙露出一幅凶狠的模样压制住自己忍不住想要翘起的嘴角。哦，梅林，这个讨厌鬼长得真是该死的好看。

他一向克制的不错，反正他自己是这么觉得的。

但是随着年岁的增长，心中的那股冲动愈加强烈起来。尤其是上了五年级之后，情绪越来越不受自己控制了（尤其是在发情期的前后），很多时候，莫名其妙得就被德拉科左右了视线和思绪，比如现在他就在斯内普教授的魔药课上，撑着下巴冲着斜前方的淡金色脑袋瓜发呆。

“唉……”

一旁困得直往下栽的罗恩听见自家哥们儿长长的一声叹气，一个哈欠都没打完就噎在了喉咙里。他有点为难地观察了一番身边的好友，只见格兰芬多的黄金男孩的视线痴痴黏着斜前方，跟个牛皮糖似的黏进一片斯莱特林绿。

嘶……罗恩倒吸一口冷气。上次和乔治他们提起救世主的发呆日常，那俩双胞胎嬉笑着说怕不是思春期的烦恼，他还不信呢。现在可好了，这，这不仅是思春了，这简直是被夺了魂好吗？而且还是被那群绿蛇怪夺了魂！！

“哈利……你到底喜欢上谁了啊？”罗恩凑过去低声问，用挑剔的仿佛要守卫救世主节操的眼光一个一个扫过那群装模作样的斯莱特林，略过某个白鼬的时候还不屑地哼哧了一声。我罗纳德今天就要看看，是哪个斯莱特林勾走了我兄弟的魂。妈的，便宜他们那群Alpha了。

“啊？我，我没喜欢谁啊？”哈利有点慌乱地扭过头，涨红了脸，手足无措地解释道。

罗恩撇撇嘴：“得了吧兄弟，你分明就是有了喜欢的人了好吗？我又没那么迟钝！说吧，哪个Alpha？”

“什么？没，没哪个Alpha啊。”

罗恩盯着开始装作认真记笔记的哈利，纠结地挠挠头。哈利他……喜欢上了一个Omega……？Bloody Hell！！！

02、

总算是熬过斯内普教授恶意满满的注视结束了难熬的魔药课，哈利腾得站起身来，却有一阵眩晕席卷而来。他扶助桌角，稳了稳身体，然后抬头发现德拉科·马尔福正在不远处盯着他。

糟了。

哈利眨巴眨巴眼，有点紧张地吞咽了一口口水。

淡金头发的少年蹙着眉看了一会儿，突然头一歪冲他绽放出一个挑衅的坏笑。

旁边的罗恩冷哼一声一把拽住有点失落的哈利转身就出了教室。哈利低着头默默跟着罗恩向大厅走，心里咕噜咕噜的冒出了一堆酸泡泡。凭什么对别人，比如说那个帕金森那么温和啊，对我就这样那样的惹人讨厌……

刚穿过长长的连廊，哈利突然觉得步履虚浮起来，整个人仿佛走在棉花糖上浅浅深深又找不到着力点，脑袋的眩晕更严重了，不知名的热度开始在全身上下乱窜。他摁住罗恩的肩膀，大喘了一口气。

这该死的熟悉感……可是……可是距离下次发|情|期不是还有一周吗？

“哈利？你怎么了？”从后面追过来的赫敏老远就发现哈利的不对劲，追上来后看见哈利开始泛红的脸颊，心里的忧虑开始放大。

哈利无比感谢自己的朋友们在身边，尤其感谢被自己抓着肩膀的罗恩没有因为疼痛叫出声来：“我，应该没什么大事……你们先去吃饭吧，我得回宿舍……我躺一会儿就好了。”

“那你去级长寝室休息一下？那里没人的。”

于是他在两位好友的目送下，踩着甜蜜的棉花糖趁着自己的味道还没有满溢出来远离众人。

昏昏沉沉中，他隐约闻到一股淡淡的酒香。哈利扶住墙，深深嗅了一口，酒味并不浓厚，相反有些轻盈，隐约掺着几分甘蔗的清甜，让人想起夏日的耀眼阳光和湛蓝海水。啊，朗姆酒。

有什么快要破壳而出的冲动被这个酒香压抑下去，继而又迸发出更强烈的冲动。

哈利有些不受控制的踉跄着步伐，亦步亦趋地追寻着这股酒香，慢慢的味道渐浓，心中的燥热被安抚，他有些兴奋地加快了速度。

03、

德拉科站在那面湿漉漉的石墙前时遇到了血人巴罗。他一边飘过去一边念叨了一句，感受到了陌生的气息。

德拉科耸耸肩，无所谓的报了口令，可他刚刚迈进那间半透明的映着水光的休息室，一股陌生的味道就席卷了他的鼻腔。

酸甜的味道。

他有点茫然得评判。清爽的酸涩果实浸泡进甜蜜的蜂蜜，渍上满满的糖霜，又莫名得散发出成熟果实的馥郁气息，诱人的矛盾。

德拉科摇了摇头，把陷入诱惑的神志唤了回来，皱着眉环顾一圈，他倒要看看哪个Omega这么不小心居然在公共休息室里发……发|情？！他的视线落在沙发上的一角，呼吸都凝滞了，卧槽，不会这么刺激的吧？？

他掐着自己的手心，大步走上前去，揪住空气一把掀开，一个熟透了的救世主正用浸了蜜的眼睛无辜的看着他。

啪——

一根弦绷断了。

“卧槽你个破特，你在这里干嘛？”惊的德拉科往后退了一步，吓得他什么纯血风范都丢到亚瑟那里了，拿出魔杖开始思索怎么把这些恼人的诱人香气清理干净。

反应过来眼前的人是自己口口声声讨厌又心里日日夜夜想的死对头后，哈利·波特也吓得弹起身，结果因为浑身无力直接一个翻滚摔在沙发下面。感谢梅林……这里有厚厚的地毯。他有点神志不清得想着。

德拉科拽住哈利的领子，冰凉的手指无意识接触到哈利温热的脖子，被烫到似的抖了抖。而那边哈利茫然得眨了眨眼，然后不可抑制的因为德拉科的靠近红透了脸。

德拉科在心里翻了个白眼，骂了不知几句脏话，终于平稳了手，把哈利拽向自己怀里，然后顺势把人打横抱起。

“马尔福！”哈利找回一丝理智，立刻挣扎起来。

“闭嘴，别动！”斯莱特林的级长露出有些凶狠的表情，用灰蓝色的眼睛瞪了一眼怀里乱动的小狮子，“你以为我想抱着你啊，还不是怕你污染了我们斯莱特林的公共休息室！”

“什……”

“带你去级长寝室，白痴疤头。”德拉科仰起头，故意不去看哈利。而哈利却能够清楚地看到少年日渐清晰的下颌轮廓和紧抿的嘴。还有一抹可疑的淡淡红晕。

哈利在德拉科的怀里安静了下来，他嗅到朗姆酒浓郁却甘甜的香气，胸口中的炙热开始疯狂跳动，他颤抖着伸出手，悄悄扯住德拉科胸口的袍子。

如果这只是一场梦，梅林啊，不要让我醒来。

04、

德拉科坐在寝室角落的扶手椅上，面色不善地盯着背对着他的缩在另一个角落的救世主。

瘦削的男孩蜷缩成一团，深受着发|情|期的折磨，因为那一阵又一阵热潮不断地颤抖着肩膀，偶尔有几声轻微的呻吟从他紧闭的嘴角泄出，在密闭的空间里变成暧昧的引诱。

德拉科脑袋里绷起的神经紧的不能再紧，有什么热流从四肢开始流窜然后汇聚在小腹中。他紧张地大吸一口气，却被一口越来越浓的酸甜的青柠气息呛得呼吸都快停止了。

他猛地站起身，压抑着声音里的颤抖：“破、破特，你自己在这里呆着……”

哈利闻声转过身，向来坚强又倔强的脸病态的红着，如若翡翠般的绿眼睛因为无法抑制而充盈着生理盐水，可怜巴巴得一眨眼就落下几颗，然后顺着脸颊滑下，再打湿洁白的衬衫。他嚅嗫着，犹豫着张了张口，却在看到德拉科准备后退离开时，失去理智地喊住了他。

“德拉科！别走……”

德拉科愣住了，波特刚刚，叫了自己的教名？

哈利开了口，却不敢用动作去挽留什么，他只是害怕。以往他的发|情|期向来稳定，每次他都按时按量服用抑制剂，从来没经历过这么可怕的欲望冲击，神志在理智和欲望间来回摇摆，身体还要被热潮一遍遍冲刷，不可抑制的流下让他可耻的泪水。他害怕被德拉科看到自己一塌糊涂的狼狈，可也害怕自己一个人待在阴暗的空无一人的陌生房间，独自面对难耐的情|欲。

德拉科烦躁得抓了一把本来梳理得整齐的淡金头发，几步跨到哈利的面前，居高临下地看着这个男孩。从来都倔强、勇敢又强大的格兰芬多，此时此刻从凶猛的狮子变成了可怜的小猫，被生理的限制折磨得失去理智。他看着不断颤抖的人，本就有些疼痛的心脏被无形的手攥紧了。傻破特，你以为我想丢你一个人在这里痛苦吗……我，我不是怕做错事吗。他盯着哈利一张一合的嘴唇，掐了一把自己的大腿。

为了事后不被救世主捶一顿，我还是去给他找抑制剂吧……自己认识的人谁是Omega来着。

哈利敏锐地发现德拉科后退的趋势，他伸出手，捏住德拉科垂下来的长袍，轻轻扯了扯。

“德拉科，标、临时标记我吧……？”受不了了。哈利再也受不了这种难耐的折磨，他已经感受到有黏糊糊的液体开始从身下隐秘的地方流出了，再这样下去，他会把这里弄得乱七八糟的……德拉科会更讨厌我的吧？真糟糕啊哈利·波特，你都没表白过呢。

德拉科红了眼睛。他蹲下身，将朗姆酒的信息素尽量温柔的释放出来，安抚哈利的神经。德拉科握住哈利抓着他长袍的手，微凉覆盖上温热，他盯着他的眼睛：“你确定吗？你会后悔的。”

哈利却突然笑了，眉眼都弯成了月牙。

德拉科再也无法思考，他倾向前，伸手摘了那幅总被他嘲笑的圆框眼镜，一个轻柔的吻落在哈利的额头上。身下的人抖了一下，另一只手攀上胸膛揪紧了衣物。

这是，他喜欢了五年的人啊。

有些虔诚意味的安抚的吻在额头停留了一阵，柔软的嘴唇向下滑落，经过鼻梁和翘起的鼻尖，最后是救世主不断喘息着的唇。

他的嘴巴是甜的。德拉科想。

他的嘴巴是暖的。哈利想。

朗姆酒的味道铺天盖地地席卷，从唇齿间开始弥漫，哈利整个人都像被浸泡在酒中昏昏沉沉的痴醉了。起初是唇瓣相贴，然后是火热柔软的舌如灵活的蛇，撬开牙齿探进更火热的深处，勾着另一人的舌和它在口腔中跳上一曲交际舞，最后是两个人呼吸渐渐沉重，有晶莹的津液滑出两人的嘴角，粘连出暧昧的丝线。

如愿以偿。

他盯着他的眼睛，悄悄地对自己说。

05、

德拉科被打了。

他不可置信的捂住嘴角，指着面前如同护崽母狮的赫敏·格兰杰，大叫：“你发什么疯呢！”一个“泥巴种”还没骂出来，就被赫敏又亮了出来的拳头吓得憋了回去。

“你最好给我解释解释！”赫敏简直要气疯了，“哈利身上的味道怎么变成莫吉托了！！！全学院他妈的就你是朗姆酒味！”

“临时标记知道吗！本少爷就是亲了他一口！”

“那哈利是怎么跑去斯莱特林的？”

“皮皮鬼才知道为什么疤头会知道口令的！”

赫敏的气焰突然就低了下去，她不可置信地眨了眨眼，这么说，哈利主动去斯莱特林公共休息室的，还，还知道两周一换的口令。这，好朋友是跟踪狂该怎么办啊？在线等非常急。

唉……赫敏爸爸叹了口气，无奈地说：“马尔福，哈利这次情况特殊，在不该的时候发|情，谢谢你没真的对他做什么，你……”

她的话没说完，德拉科却突然想到了什么，转身就跑。

Omega发|情|期没及时用抑制剂时，会无意识寻找自己喜欢的人的气息，这是不是可以解释，破特是因为跟着自己信息素的味道才去地窖的？

他追上了就要进到大厅的哈利，一把扯过他拉倒拐角处。

“你嘴怎么了？”哈利刚想嘲笑一番，肩膀就被德拉科双手按住。

“你为什么知道入口的口令？”

“啊？猜、猜的！”

“你为什么出现在斯莱特林的休息室？”

“不、不小心进去的！”

“你是不是喜欢我？”

“……”

救世主的脸开始以肉眼可见的速度红了起来，大有烧熟的气势。

马尔福家的大少爷长舒了一口气，又挑起他的坏笑。

“真巧，我也喜欢你。”

06、

所以好哥们到底喜欢上哪个Omega了呢？正在啃鸡腿的罗恩百思不得其解。

end

==================================

朗姆酒加青柠檬加一点点薄荷就是莫吉托啦，清爽酸甜的鸡尾酒，所以如此设定啦。


End file.
